The invention relates to a gas-treating device with
a liquid chamber, PA1 a means which pressurizes the liquid inside said chamber, PA1 at least two nozzles fed through the liquid chamber, PA1 the same number of venturi fittings in the extension of the nozzles, PA1 a liquid tank which receives a gas-liquid mixture from the nozzles and the venturi fittings, PA1 an outlet from the tank, PA1 a gas chamber connected to the venturi fittings, and PA1 a gas inlet to the gas chamber. PA1 the liquid chamber, PA1 the ejector venturi fittings, PA1 the liquid tank, PA1 a space wherein gas may escape from the liquid between the tank and the ejector venturi fittings, PA1 the means which pressurizes the liquid inside the liquid chamber, and PA1 the outlet from the tank, and the device further also comprises a gas outlet from the tank. PA1 forcing pressurized liquid through nozzles to venturi fittings, and PA1 feeding gas through the venturi fittings to form a liquid-gas mixture.
A device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,309.
In this known device, each nozzle is provided at one end of a cylinder-like tube with a length in the range of 1 m, and the venturi fitting cooperating with said nozzle is located at the other end of said tube. In said device, the gas is carried along but to a very limited rate by the liquid stream. The energy for the displacement inside the venturi fittings originates for the most part from the gas which pulverizes the liquid into very fine droplets. In said known device, the gas thus has necessarily to be fed under pressure to said gas chamber.